Storybook Romance
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: OCxGinta. Ginta dreams of a far away fairytales, but all Natsumi can see is a distant nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - **_**Never**_** say Never.**

**

* * *

**

"So you minus 2x from both sides and-"

"**TAKE **_**THIS**_**! SACRED SWORD: HOLY THUNDER FORCE!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GINTA! GO RUN _1OO_ LAPS AND WAKE YOURSELF UP!"

My sides shook with laughter as my classmate, Toramizu Ginta, ran out of the classroom at full speed.

"NATSUMI! SINCE YOU FIND HIM SO FUNNY, _YOU _CAN GO JOIN HIM!"

"Yessir~" I chirped.

It wasn't long until I was running circles around Ginta.

As skinny as he was, he wasn't exactly the athletic type.

But he _was_ the cute type, hehe ^/^

"Oi~! Ginta-chan. Dreaming about Nee-san again?" I teased, slowing my pace.

"W-what?" He stuttered, obviously caught off guard.

"Kay, let me rephrase that. Have you had another dream that entails saving a princess who looks ridiculously similar to _Koyu_-" Wham! And just like that, Ginta's hand became formally introduced to my mouth.

"Shhhh!" Ginta exclaimed, a pale pink blush upon his cheeks.

"Ooh. Gotcha ^.~" I replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"HEY! I DON'T SEE ANY RUNNING GOING ON OUT THERE!" Sensei warned, sticking his bald head out the window.

Immediately Ginta and I paled as we picked up the pace.

"HURRY, GINTA! BEFORE HE _EATS_ US TwT"

* * *

"Ugh, Kami-sama. That was great !" I exclaimed through heavy breathing, my back leaning against Ginta's.

"Are you crazy?" Ginta exclaimed, craning his next to look at me so fast I feared he might have whiplash.

"_Actually_. . ." I began, only to be interrupted.

"How pathetic, Gin" interrupted one of the less attractive boys in our class.

He then leaned towards Ginta and decided it'd be fun to patronize him.

"Here's the Sacred Sword: _Holy Thunder Force_. Go beat Yazawa with this." he suggested, shoving a ruler in Ginta's face.

"Nice sarcasm." Ginta replied in irritation.

The unattractive guy then proceeded to lift poor Ginta up by his shirt collar.

"Oi!" I exclaimed as I fell without the support of my comfy leaning post.

"Let go of me!" Ginta protested pathetically.

"If you want to beat him, you'll have to increase your height twofold!" teased the - well, let's go ahead and admit it - the God Awful, fugly guy.

I brought myself into a sitting position and mushroom sighed.

_'Well he could increase his weight twofold, but it looks like you've beat him to that~'_

I chuckled evilly at my thoughts and before I could speak my mind-

"Stop that! . " Princess Koyuki Nee-san to the rescue ~

"You guys are always picking on Ginta!" Koyuki scolded.

"We're not really bothering him, Koyuki-chan~" protested another guy.

"We're _brothering_ him!" the guys insisted cheesily whilst one of them was stretching Ginta's mouth into an unwilling grin.

Ginta seemed to get madder and madder, reaching his boiling point until. . .

"Now you've done it!" Ginta exclaimed.

Immediately he chased after the guys with evident blood-lust.

The guys looked petrified but quickly realized that Ginta's happy little fits of rage never lasted longer than two minutes.

When Ginta's frail little body collapsed for the second time that day, I couldn't help but laugh for the second time.

"_Honestly_. . ." Koyuki muttered in disbelief.

* * *

"So what dream did you have today?" Koyuki questioned anxiously.

"Ehh, the same as usual." Ginta replied, shooting a warming look at me.

"A demon appears in the land of Marchen and takes the princess away. I fight the demon, I save the _Ko_-" I quoted just as Ginta did.

But as soon as the last syllable had passed my lips, Ginta had turned to look at me in panic.

"The what?" Koyuki questioned innocently.

"The Ko-_ute_(Cute) princess, duhh!" I finished.

"Is that what the princess is like?" Koyuki smiled obliviously as Ginta more or less drooled over her.

"If she's cute, I wonder if she's cuter than me. . ." Koyuki pondered as an afterthought.

"She's a _hundred_ times cuter than you!" Ginta teased before marching off.

"You're so MEAN!" Koyuki wailed as I snickered, the both of us hurrying after our dear friend.

"I've been keeping track of time. So far, I've had the same dream 102 times." Ginta stated.

"The Vegetation, the mountains, the rivers. . .houses that are made of candy, and laughing trees. There's even a bird with three heads!" Ginta began in full storyteller mode.

"Fairies live there as well! I can even remember their color and smell . . ." Ginta continued wistfully.

Koyuki, who was utterly amazed by his story, questioned "Ne, what about the butterflies? Do they speak?"

"Butterflies? They don't speak. The only ones that talk are the flowers." Ginta said in a tone that suggested it should be obvious.

"If a dreamland like that actually exists. . .I want to go there! Even if it's only once!" Ginta exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go there someday, Ginta ~" Koyuki agreed, her tone laced with optimism.

"Tch." I scoffed. This of course, caused both of them to turn and look at me.

"You still don't believe me, Natsumi?" Ginta inquired forlornly.

"I've had that dream so many times, it must mean something. . .!" He added firmly.

I stared at him for a minute, before my own dreams played through my head.

* * *

_"__**Checkmate**__." A sinister woman called with a smirk._

_"SUMMER!" a painful cry ripped through the air, startling a flock of birds._

_I cried too, because there was something so familiar, so heartwrenching about that voice._

_"Good work, my knight. Soon we'll have that other brat in our grasps! Nothing shall stop us!"_

_Blood. I could feel it, dripping from my body as my eyes began to close._

_The darkness was overwhelming me. . ._

_And yet, I fought against it, protesting feverishly._

_I couldn't leave her - no I could __**never **__leave my darling sister alone and at the hands of that retched woman._

_But it was useless now._

_I hadn't been able to save her, and my life was in vain. . ._

_Those eiry alabaster smirks against the ebony sky, like squares on a Chess board, were the last things I would ever see._

_

* * *

_Ginta shaking me by the shoulders was what brought me back to reality.

"Hey! Hey! Natsumi, snap out of it. You're scaring Koyuki. . ." he shouted, obviously more concerned for my sister than for me.

"They mean nothing!" I spat suddenly.

"What are you-?" Ginta began as Koyuki looked at me in horror at my outburst.

"There is no such place as MARCHEN, and if there is it's _surely_ not a heaven." I shuddered at the very thought.

Ginta looked to the ground in reply, his fists clenched.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki scolded with a glare that looked out of place on her innocent face.

"No. . .it's alright, Koyuki." Ginta began. Slowly he raised his head to look at me.

"Natsumi-chan, I _promise_ you...! Marchen is real, and I'll prove it to you, no matter what." Ginta proclaimed.

"And just how are you going to do that?" I retorted snidely, not wanting to believe him one bit.

"I'll take you with me~" Ginta smiled.

My heart couldn't help but flutter at that, although my head was in serious disagreement.

_'I'll never go to that place_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - **_**Roll**_** of the Dice.**

**

* * *

**

"Imouto, you really shouldn't be so hard on poor Ginta." Koyuki lectured.

"I'm just telling him how it is, Nee-san. One of these days that boy with his head in the clouds is going to come crashing down." I replied defensively.

"You don't know that for sure, and besides your imagination is wilder than Ginta's at times~" Koyuki teased.

"Pshh, as if! I pride myself on being completely, 100% logical-" I began in protest.

"Ne, honto?~ If I remember correctly you used to be obsessed with the idea of _Peter Pan _and going to Neverland." Koyuki countered.

"2nd star to the right and straight on till morning333" I chirped before I was able to stop myself, resulting in a smug looking Koyuki.

"Yuki-chan, you know I don't REALLY believe in stuff like that. After all, why would I dream about fairytales when life itself is one big adventure?" I finnished on a lighter note, stretching my arms out in emphasis.

Koyuki smiled at me fondly as I twirled beneath the blooming Sakara trees that lined our path.

"You really are a good person, Natsumi-chan. I know you're just trying to look out for Ginta, but I wish you wouldn't crush his dreams in the process. . ." Koyuki murmured, although her complaints fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Brushhh! Brushhhh! Brushh!" I sang as I ran my pink Hello Kitty Brush through my moderately short hair.

"Natsumi! Hurry it up in there, ne~!" Koyuki ordered, banging on the bathroom door.

No doubt she was eager to brush her teeth and get to bed so she could wake up and see Ginta.

"Hai3" I replied, yet I didn't brush my hair any faster than usual.

"_**It will connect soon**_. . ." a voice chimed, startling me so much I dropped my brush.

"Ehh, imouto? Daijobou?" My sister called with worry upon hearing the bang of my brush against the tiled floor.

I paused to place a hand to my heart, willing it not to beat at such an erratic pace.

"Hai, Nee-san..."

* * *

_Poke! Poke!_

"Ginnnnnnnnnnnta! Gintaaaa Toramizuuuuu~" I sang, poking his puffed out cheeks.

Of course, I was blatantly ignored as Ginta continued to have a goofy expression.

His cheeks were pink, he was drooling, and he was completely out of it.

"Oh look! Koyuki forgot to wear _underwear_-" I lied, looking off to the left.

"N-Nani?" Ginta exclaimed, a drop of blood dripping from his nose.

"_Kukuku_ :D" I chuckled evilly.

After a couple seconds, Ginta regained his composure.

"Listen, last night I-" Ginta began enthusiastically.

"Wet the bed?" questioned the fugly boy, walking over to us.

"Listen, you really shouldn't be doing things like that in junior high. . ." he lectured.

With that, Ginta scooted his desk away from everyone and began to sulk.

"Did you have your one hundred and third dream?" Koyuki questioned him curiously.

Ginta gave my Onee-san the once over, probably looking for her 'lack' of underwear, pft.

The pervert. . .

"Tell me about it!" Koyuki pleaded innocently as Ginta blushed before standing up.

"I'll gladly tell you about it!" He bragged.

"You see. . ." he began boldly.

"_**It's all connected**_. . ." proclaimed the voice that I remembered hearing last night.

Almost immediately the other students began to freak out, questioning why the room was suddenly pitch black.

"Imouto~" Koyuki called, grabbing my hand for comfort. It's a twin thing : )

Blue flames lit up and an ominous yet slightly comical being appeared out of the darkness.

"The portal is opening. . ." it hissed out.

It chuckled in amusement as everyone but Ginta, my nee-san, and I remained.

Suddenly the black was gone, and I caught a glimpse of the world I never wished to see.

"See, guys? It's real." Ginta smiled.

"It's the world I saw in my dreams, except. . ." Ginta began.

"It _isn't _a dream. . ." I spat in reply. No, it was more like a **nightmare** to me.

"Apparently, you can see it." the ominous figure replied.

"I don't see anything. . ." Koyuki stated in confusion.

"Can you see it? Are you the only one who can see it, Ginta?" Koyuki questioned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. It's definitely not as pretty as Ginta leads you to believe. . ." I lied swiftly, although the world I was catching a glimpse of now looked nothing like the decrepit blood bath in my dreams.

Maybe this was what Ginta saw? This wonderland that appeared to have no faults. . .?

The ominous figure rolled a green die which landed on a simple two.

"The die says only _two_ may pass." the figure declared.

"You two who saw the vision, you wanted to escape this world, or. . .you believe in the existence of another world, correct?" he questioned.

"_IN_CORRECT!" I exclaimed in dismay.

I was perfectly happy in my own world, thank you very much.

"That's why the portal opened for you. . ." he finished, ignoring my protests.

"Enter. . ." the figure rasped.

"Ano. . . can I go?" Koyuki questioned, albeit a bit timidly.

Ginta turned to look at her with a somber expression.

"Well duhh! Who else would he take with hi-" I began slinging my arms around the two in a side hug of sorts.

"Actually, Koyuki. I promised to take Natsumi with me. . ." Ginta spoke, putting a halt to my statement immediately.

"I don't understand. . ." Koyuki mumbled bitterly, she was obviously on the verge of tears.

Ginta frowned before putting a reassuring smile on for Koyuki's sake, "Because, you're the one person who's always believed in me Koyuki. . .I want _Natsumi_ to believe in me too!"

* * *

_"Natsumi-chan, I __**promise**__ you...! Marchen is real, and I'll prove it to you,no matter what." Ginta stated._

_"And just how are you going to do that?" I snarled in outrage._

_"I'll take you with me~" Ginta smiled._

_

* * *

_

A smile graced my lips once I remembered what had happened yesterday.

Before I could protest however, Koyuki smiled in determination.

She turned to the ominous being, "Can I go too?"

_'Oh yeah, Nee-san. Go to a place that you can't even SEE. Real smart, ne?'_

"If more people than the die permits pass through the portal, I cannot guarantee their safety. . ." he informed her in monotone.

At this Koyuki looked completely crushed, and even if she didn't I could feel her sadness. At this, I made up my mind.

"Nee-san . Things will be okay, ne~? I'll look out for Ginta-kun for you, because I know you'll be worried. And when we get back, we'll tell you _allll _about it." I reassured.

"Does that mean you'll go?" Ginta exclaimed.

"I don't really have a choice so. . . -_-U" I began with a loud sigh.

"Yatta!" Ginta cheered, and in one swift moment the two of us were bounding through the double doors.

"Something tells me I'm going to _regret_ this..." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - The Pink Haired Hussie.**

**

* * *

**

"Ginta. . .is it just my imagination, or are we free-falling?" I questioned, glancing downwards at the far away ground.

Ginta merely glanced at me before nodding, "_Yeah_."

.

.

.

_'That's what I thought. . .'_

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

When we landed in a heap on the soft, grassy ground, I was absolutely terrified.

"Natsumi. . .?" Ginta asked catiously after a moment or two.

"That was - That was _fun_!" I exclaimed with a shaky breath.

At this, Ginta glanced at me smugly.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you _clinging_ to me. . .?" He questioned coyly.

Immediately my face lit up.

"U-Urasai!" I ordered, releasing him from my grasp.

In response, he simply laughed.

"Jerk. . ." I muttered, looking away from him in embarrassment.

My gaze swept across our lush surroundings.

"Sugoi. . . this pace is kind of pretty." I announced.

Ginta blinked at me curiously.

"Really? I can't see a thing, I think my glasses are dirty. . ." He muttered, reaching to remove the aforementioned item.

However, once the glasses had left his face, his pretty blue eyes grew wide.

"I - I can see without them. Man, this place is great!"

And before I could bother to stop him, Ginta was well on his way to frolicking around the trees.

"What a geek. . ." I observed in amusment, not bothering to get up from the grass and join him.

* * *

"I just ran and ran, but I'm still not tired!" Ginta declared after awhile.

Lazily, I looked from the cloudless blue sky to his cheerful face.

"Oh, are you finally done?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, you should've joined me, though. It's in - in - _in_. . ." Ginta began in reply, his eyes suddenly doubling in size.

"What's wrong with you, Ginta-chan?" I teased, getting to my feet.

Before he could grace me with a response, a suit of armor came charging at him from out of nowhere.

I expected it to cream my friend into the ground, but that wasn't the result at all.

Ginta pushed it away.

Like, with _strength_.

"Ginta! You're amazing!" I cheered before I could stop myself.

"That thing came out of nowhere, are you okay, Natsumi-chan?" Ginta replied with a sigh.

I couldn't help but be delighted that he was worried for me.

And then it dawned on me - Koyuki's not here = I get Ginta all to myself.

_Clap, Clap, Clap. . ._

Or maybe **not**. -_-

It's ridiculous how many things come out of nowhere here.

First a suit of armor, then a pink haired hussie.

"You did well, little boy. ~" Cooed a pink haired woman in a purple-ish blue dress.

If her appearance wasn't odd enough, the fact that she was sitting atop a rock pillar definitely was.

"That was one of my weakest Gaurdian ARMs, but still. . ." The girl continued, leaping from the pillar in order to land gracefully in front of Ginta.

Without further ado, the defeated suit of armor morphed into a tiny ring that returned itself to the woman's awaiting hand.

"Luckily, it's not broken." She remarked, smiling cheekily.

Glancing over at Ginta, I could tell his interest was peaked.

And hopefully it was due to her cool stuff, rather than her good looks.

"Hey who are you? Do that again!" He ordered childishly.

The woman gave him an incredilous glance before smiling.

"Why, I'm Dorothy of course."

She even has a cute name, darn it.

"Dorothy what was that - thing you just did?" Ginta cried out curiously, shaking her roughly by the shoulders.

"Okay - Okay, it's just an ARM, kid. . ." Dorothy replied with a roll of her eyes.

At this, Ginta blinked.

"What's an ARM?"

"You don't even know what an ARM is. . .?" She muttered, acting as if Ginta were stupid.

"Is it _magic_?" I questioned, drawing attention to myself for once.

In response, Dorothy and Ginta turned to glance at me.

"Uh - I guess you could say it's magic. . ." Dorothy mumbled.

"Actually, ARMS are accessories that are engraved with magic, things that possess special powers."

"Accessory? Do you have any more? Show me!" Ginta proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

At this, Dorothy simply stared.

"You don't have any ARMs. . ." She muttered before turning to glance at me.

"And neither do you. . ."

After awhile, Dorothy revealed to us a "weapons ARM" called a ring dagger.

Ginta went crazy for it.

"Do you want this, little boy?" She questioned innocently.

When Ginta shook his head, nodding like a crazy person, she smirked.

"Then follow me - and I'll give it to you."

"Ginta, you don't even _know_ that lady-" I piped up in immediate protest.

Even if this wasn't Earth, I'm pretty sure the same rules apply.

As in - _don't _go anywhere with a stranger.

Still enticed by the shiny ARM, Ginta ignored my rational statement.

"Sure I do, Natsumi. She's Dorothy!"

And that makes it so much safer, doesn't it? Tch.

In the end, if Ginta was going to get himself kidnapped - I'd have to tag along for the rescue. ~


End file.
